the goddess of hunt
by Aeternus verimas
Summary: finally the goddess of hunt is meeting the men of her dream,but not all is as it seems,will the romance preserve or raze
1. prologue

Prologue

I never thought I would be in love, before I think of love as only pure fantasy. I lived in the prairies and I did not wait love. About me, nothing worse, I hunt, I kill.

People praise me as the goddess of moon, the bringer of light, but how can I be worthy these name, while the part of me remain in darkness, empty darkness. Darkness that cannot be filled by power or pride, but only love.

My desire for love eluded me, I wish for fire and the tenderness of a true love. I wait for it and it envelops me. I have lived alone for what you can consider an eternity; Love is a battle of fire, and two bodies decayed by a greatest sweetness. My soul is not content without love.

Sometimes I get up early, my broken soul wet from the rainy breeze, my life grew mindlessly without purpose, and I love what I do not have. I cried in despair alone.

Only thing that sooth me is night come, and sing in song so emotional, I can felt its aloneness, the shone its blazing dream, the brightest star look at me, and tell me wait for more.

So, I waited….


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The blood moon rose dark and full against the purple night sky, Artemis watched as the star fell from the heaven, brilliant flash then the darkness take over, the night wind blew softly against forest tree, scatting the fallen leaves toward the sky.

The night breeze brushed against her naked skin, sending coldness across her body, the warmness of fire counter part of coldness, its warmness is welcome as it heated her, well at least part of her chilled body. The burning fire shoots its light toward the forest; send the shadow floating on the surrounding.

Artemis the goddess of moon is out to hunt, not just an ordinary hunting but hunting that thirst for revenge.

Seven days ago, her hunters was betrayed and slain by Anubis, the Egyptian god of death, Artemis swore revenge, and she shall make him pay for what he has done.

She summons her sliver bow Crustallum, a bow made from water of river Styx, froze by dragon breath, forge by touch from bow is able to freeze any living. She draws an arrow, ready to kill. But then out of nowhere, demon swarm in like wave of ocean. It's a trap, she thought. Apparently you can never trust a demonic Intel, no matter how desperate you are. She readies herself and glowed brightly ready to unleash her true form to destroy every monsters looking at her, string of sliver light shooting out from her body, lights empower the entire forest, outshine the moon and stars. Then the light dim, Artemis look at her surrounding, where the monsters stand before, is now cover in golden dust. Unleashing her true form is tiring her, she need to rest before she goes to the demon who gives her the fake Intel.

She flashed back to her domain. She flicked the thin strap of her amour, she looked down at her body, and felt her eyes widen in surprise. Usually she thought herself as too dominant to be consider sexy, but tonight the red moonlight mingle with silk casting spell on her body, through the thin fabric her breasts were clearly visible, and her perfect nipples felt sensitive and tight as their brushed against its softness. She swung her leg forward in a graceful step .the night gown molded itself to her thighs. The moonlight caught the waves and fold of the fabric. She unstraps the gown. Let the fabric slip from her body. Standing in the moonlight, she began to rubbing her already sensitive skin with light, round stroke. Her hair was almost dry when she slid naked against the coolness of the sheet. With figure that were on fire. She caresses herself. Closing her eyes, she moaned and arch into her hand, delight and surprise by the exquisitely sensation that endow her body.

While she was asleep, she dreamed of a man calling her in deep and seductive tones. Her dream body respond to the call and float forward. She was surrounding by the trees of forest.

Come to me.

The texture voice sounded within her and her pulse accelerates.

Yes. She tried to answer, but in her dream she was unable to speak.

The moonlight shimmer in front her dream self. The shape took a form and become a man, he was dark and exotic. Her gold hair fell down on his broad, bronzed shoulder in a golden wave and his red eyes emitting a dark and rich essence. Through the ripples of moon light, she could see his dazzling smile.

She tried to move toward him and take his hand. But her arm feels wooden. It would not obey her desire.

The man's handsome face saddens. The voice in her head was fills with longing.

Come to me, my love. Please come to me…..


End file.
